Betrayed
by sparkle7311
Summary: When you're betrayed by the person you trust the most. This is a series of three connected drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayed**

When You're hurt by the one you love the most.

I hit him and he just stood there and took it, he didn't even try to fight back. He knew he deserved it. I can hear her screaming in the background, yelling at us to stop. It's funny. I don't give a damn what she did, it's what he did that hurts. I think down deep I always knew what she was. I'd heard the rumors about her around the station. I just chose to look the other way. Guess I can't do that anymore. Not after they both rubbed my face it.

Where do I go from here? It's over with her I know that, but, what about him? How can I ever forgive him or forget what he's done? It hurts so much. I feel like there's an open hole in my chest, like he reached in and ripped out my heart. I don't know how to go on without him but I don't know how to make this right either. How can I ever trust him again? God, just let me get some sleep. Maybe things will be better in the morning.

Damn! There's someone at the door. I know who it is but I don't know if I'm ready to face him yet. I still want to punch him in the face. He used his key. I guess it's time to face reality and get this over with. I hear his voice in the darkness, broken and scared….

"Starsky? I'm so sorry. Please forgive me…"

"Starsk? I'm sorry…please forgive me…."Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayed Part 2**

 **there's always two sides to every story**

 **I can't get the look in his eyes out of my head. He was pissed but it was more than that, he was hurt. Not because of her, but because of me. Me. His best friend. Why did I hurt him? Why did I even go over to her apartment after he told me that he loved her.**

 **I know why. It was because I didn't believe him. I've seen him in love before and this time was different. It wasn't the same. And there's no way in hell that Kira could love him and still fuck me. Maybe that's what I was trying to show him in a round about way. That she was nothing but a slut and not worth his time. I never expected him to walk in on us and find me there.**

 **My belly still hurts where he punched me and I've got some nice bruises. I didn't try to fight back. I knew I deserved it. Hell, I deserved more than that. I should have let him beat me to a pulp. How do I make him understand that she came on to me and I let her. I let her take me into her bedroom and I fucked her. And now I'll have to pay the price for that betrayal of our friendship and, most of all, the betrayal of his trust.**

 **I can't lose him as a friend. I need him. I love him. He has to forgive me or I don't know what I'll do. I need to see him. I need to see him now before I lose my mind. I have to tell him that I'm sorry. I have to beg for his forgiveness and hope that he gives it to me. Without him, I am nothing and I have nothing to live for if I have destroyed the one thing that means more to me than anything else in my life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayed Part 3**

 **It's never too late to say you're sorry**

I heard his voice in the darkness, broken and afraid…

"Starsky? I'm sorry…please forgive me…"

I drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly before reaching out and turning on the bedside lamp. Blondie blinked in the sudden glare of light and stumbled back a step. He looked terrible. His hair was messed and there were dark circles under his eyes. With his slumped shoulders and slouched posture, he looked like a man who had been beaten down by life.

Despite the residual anger that lingered, the sadness in his eyes cut me to the quick. But, he should have thought about that before he fucked my girlfriend. My mom used to tell me that all the time when I did something wrong. I never understood what she meant until now. I knew Blondie was waiting for me to say something.

Finally I said, "Is that supposed to make it all better? Make me forgive and forget?

Is I'm sorry supposed to make it all go away?"

"No…"Hutch whispered in a broken voice. He lowered his head and looked at the floor, unable to meet my eyes. "I know I can't take it back. I would if I could…I just need you to forgive me…even if I don't deserve it."

"Why Hutch?" I demanded, not quite ready to let go of my answer just yet. "Why did you do it? I told you how I felt."

"I didn't believe you," Hutch admitted in a ragged whisper. "I needed to hear her say she felt the same way because I didn't think she did. And she didn't…she proved that to both of us."

"It shouldn't have mattered how she felt…not after I told you that I loved her!"

"No, it shouldn't." He admitted, finally raising his head and meeting my eyes. "Not if I thought it was true."

"Well, it've over now isn't it? You made sure of that. But, did you have to rub my face in it?"

"I never meant to hurt you!" He cried out, tears falling silently down his cheeks. "You have to believe that. I wish I could take it back but, I can't…I can't…"

Hutch suddenly crumbled, falling to his knees and covering his face with his hands. It took me a minute to realize he was crying. Deep, silent sobs that made his whole body shake. I could never ignore Blondie, not when he was hurting, emotionally or physically. Pushing my own anger and hurt aside, I climbed out of bed and went to him. Dropping to my knees beside him, I pulled him into a hug.

I gently patted his hair as he buried his face against my shoulder. He mumbled over and over again, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…please forgive me…"

"Shhh…I forgive you." I told him as I blinked back my own tears and opened my heart to the man in my arms. He meant more to me than Kira ever had or ever would. "You hurt me and it's going to take awhile to get over that…but I forgive you."

I stood up and helped the big klutz to his feet. He let me lead him to the bed where we laid down side by side. I turned off the light. It was late and we were both emotionally drained. Tomorrow was a new day and we could start working on repairing the rift that Kira had caused.


End file.
